


X-Falls

by CarolineMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alernate Universe - powers, Alternate Universe - Superheros, F/M, Lost Brother, metamorph, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMikaelson/pseuds/CarolineMikaelson
Summary: Klaus is one of the student in the X-men academy but his powers are out of common. Caroline is also a student but most people think that she's weird.





	X-Falls

**Where Caroline is like Mystique (Metamorph: her true self is blue with yellow eyes) and Klaus is like Rogue (Absorb every form of live with contact. Absorb the powers/memories) in X-men. They're on a mission together and it's the first time Klaus interact with kther mutants**.

Most of the times, Klaus was locked in his room for the safety of the mutants, it wasn't an obligation but he knew that the others were scared of him. In fact, he even scared himself. He had never touched anyone but one time when he had found out his gift as Professor Xavier call them. But in his eyes it was more of a curse than a gift from the earth. The only person he interacted with was the Professor, not that he wanted to but the Professor didn't want him to stay alone with himself.

He spend his free time at his window looking at the young mutants working on their power in the main garden. The last weeks he was more looking at one particularly mutant , a girl everything but ordinary. The others were scared of her too, her gift was very different from the others. She was a metamorph and could appear as anyone she liked, but most people thought that in her true form she looked like a monster. Which is odd because she is in a school for gifted children, they should be aware that there were powers more apparent than others. But Klaus wasn't sharing his comrades's opinion about the girl. Her name was Caroline but most people called her _Mytis_ , from the word metamorphosis in latin Mutatis.

****

Klaus awake the morning in a place he didn't recognised, it was all painted in white and there were no furniture. He was attached on a hospital-ish bed in the middle of the room and when he looked down he was wearing a costume, the X-men costume. He looked at his right and saw another bed, on it was another mutant with purple hair. It was her, the girl, Mytis. At his left there was man he hardly recognised but he knew that this boy could passed through the walls.

He stared at the ceiling, being the only thing he could do, and waited for the others to awake. Mytis was the next to open her eyes and she didn't look as perplexed as he looked. She clicked on a button and sat down on her bed waiting for one of the teacher to make an appearance.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Miss Forbes. Today's mission will be different and you'll have a new team" the older lady said to her not daring to look at the others.

Caroline looked around her and locked her eyes with his.

" Are you new? " she asked him and raised an eyebrow.

" Not quite. Klaus has a unique condition and can't be in contact with others. But for the mission he'll wear gloves that will make him able to control his power " the lady answered not letting him time to answer himself.

" The mission? " he said a bit lost in the moment.

 

" Yeah, dumbass. You'll finally have the opportunity to demonstrate your talent. " Caroline said challenging him.

The boy next to him finally stopped sleeping and just like Mytis he didn't looked scared not even a little bit. Klaus looked at his hands noticing that there were really gloves on it but he still didn't know what for.

" You'll have to go save one of the mutant captured by the government. The boy you'll go saved is really strong, he doesn't know the limits of his powers" the lady continued not acknowledging the question marks in his eyes.

" Well, that makes two of us" Klaus whispered under his beard. He chuckled at his own statement, making the others staring at him with disbelief.

 

 

 

 

****

The three of them were now in one of the X-Men invisible jet, which was piloted by Passe-Muraille (the name of the boy with them) leaving Caroline and himself in the back. She didn't seem to be the kind of joking around during missions. But Klaus hadn't interact with people his age since forever. He had to talk to her or at least to start a conversation.

" This is surely not the first mission you'd been into " he stated not daring to look into her eyes just yet.

" Correct. But looks like I'm stuck with a newbie who doesn't know his own strength. What's your power? Talking to animals? " he could see a smile forming on her lips while she said the last bit.

"Perhaps, I would prefer talking to animals. Way less murderous."

"Then, tell me. I'm no one to judge, just look at me" she pointed at her whole blue body.

"I happen to love this side of you better, love." he answered playing with his black gloves.

" How would you know? You'd never see my others forms " she looked at him as if she was looking for answers on his face.

" Well, spending as much time as I do in my room leads me to weird hobbies." He looked at the ground before saying the rest. "I looked at you and people in general through my window."

She opened her mouth but immediately closed it. They stayed in silence for a long time after that, both looking in the opposite direction. Klaus decided to close his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Absording every forms of living."

"What?" she said redirecting her gaze toward him.

"My power is to absorb any forms of living. I can take your powers, take your breathing, take your memories."

He didn't know where to look, he only knew that he didn't want to see the look of disgust most people wore when he told them his secret. Hesitantly he looked at her face only to notice her eyes watering with compassion.

"Must be hard on you" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I've never meet someone with those kind of powers, believe me I've deal with a lot of mutants."

"How could I know? Never been with other mutants" he whispered back. He felt sick by the fact that she had the feeling that she had to show him compassion. It's not like he didn't know he was a mistake of the nature.

She saw the hurt in his eyes and instantly wanted to take back her words.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that. You're incredible, ok? Never be ashamed of you are."

He didn't answer not wanting to make the situation worse than it is.

"We're here!" the pilot shouted with all his voice.

****

Caroline told him the whole plan and he shooked his head at the part where she mentioned his name.

"I'm not hurting people, Mytis" he interrupted her.

"They're bad people, Klaus! They will hurt you if they have the possibility" she answered taking his hand.

He stared at her hand with the mouth opened, she was touching him and not dying. He didn't hurt her.

"How-- How can you touch me?" he said his voice shaking.

"The gloves" she smiled. "Welcome aboard, Mors "

"The name of the personification of death in Roman myth, seriously?" he smiled back at her.  
"It fits you, plus it's funny" she giggled.

****

They finally started to execute the plan. She put herself in the body of one of the guard and went inside the prison by the principle entrance. During this time, Passe-Muraille and him had to get in by the back of the building. Passe-Muraille had to use his power and made them enter by passing through the huge wall. They were now inside and Klaus started to feel worried about what he'll have to do. He didn't know what his powers could do now, he used them the last time when he was ten years old.

They made their way directly toward the room of the little mutant. As the teacher said, the use of powers wasn't possible into the room... Only Klaus's could be used since he activated them by touching someone. Passe-Muraille took the boy on his shoulders and went for the door. Of course, a ridiculous amount of guards were now standing in front of them.  
Klaus hadn't another choice.

He removed his gloves under the amusment in the guards's eyes. He took a step forward them and presented his hands.

"Apologies, gentlemen. I'm Klaus. No harm is intended."

The first guard shook his hand and was drained out of his life before he could blink. The lifeless body collapsed on the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

"Who's next?" he said looking at the now terrorized guards. He smirked at himself and put back his gloves. "We wouldn't want that, would we? So get out of our way."

They all got out of the door and made a path for them to leave the room. Caroline joined them in the corridor not so long after. She was back in her true self.

" Did you- " she started but got interrupted by Klaus.

"I'm stronger than I thought. And I have a better control." he smiled and he took her in his arms.

"That's wonderful! Perhaps, now you could go out in the garden with me and not spying on me through your window "

"Perhaps, I could." he smiled a lot showing his dimples.

"Watch out, lovebirds. We're not out of her yet, the jet is nowhere in sight" Passe-Muraille pointed out while showing them the place where they had parked the jet.

"I'm curious, what's your real name?" Klaus asked completely ignoring his last statement.

"Kol. I know, old weird name."

Klaus shooked his head, he couldn't believe it, he had to be sure.

"Kol as Kol Mikaelson? The child taken at his birth from his mother Esther?" Klaus asked with hurry.

"That'll be me." he said casually.

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

He waited for Kol to put the dots together and jumped into his arms.

"Weird." Caroline snapped taking the poor mutant on her shoulder.


End file.
